thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
SG-0 Mission 1 (M1-00-0)
The Mission of 20 October 1995 to Abydos under the command of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Team Members *Colonel Jack O'Neill *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Lt. Charles Kawalsky *Lt. Charles Brown *Lt. Jason Freeman *Lt. Louis Ferretti *Lt. John Reilly *Lt. Edgar Porro Mission Summary The reconnaissance team of 8 entered the Stargate on Friday 16:00, 20 October 1995 and found themselves on the planet PM-102 which the natives called Abydos. They were brought there by the Goa’uld Supreme System Lord Ra. Initial contact with the Abydonians was pretty strained since they could not understand us and spoke a strange Egyptian dialect which took Dr. Jackson some time to understand, however it was immediately clear they were mistaken for Gods, then base camp was attacked by Ra who arrived on the planet by ship after detecting the activation of the Stargate. When the main team returns they are attacked also, luckily the surviving members manage to escape Ra’s clutches and they eventually manage to set off a tactical nuke inside of Ra’s ship killing him and freeing the Abydonians from their slavery and his suppression. Full Report Prelude After the Stargate was discovered near Giza, Egypt in 1928 by Professor Paul Langford, the United States Air Force began experimenting on it. After years of unsuccessful tests, Dr. Catherine Langford, Professor Langford's daughter hired Dr. Daniel Jackson to decipher the symbols on the Cartouche. Over the course of the next two weeks, Jackson puzzled over the mysterious seven symbols in the center of the cartouche. Due to a chance incident, he discovered that these seven symbols were not words to be translated, but in fact star Constellations. When explaining his findings to Major General W. O. West, the leader of the project, Jackson stated that the cartouche charts a course to a point in deep space with seven symbols—six for the destination and one for the point of origin. West decided to show Jackson the artifact discovered in 1928—the Stargate itself. After Jackson quickly discovered which symbol on the gate is the point of origin, the gate was activated, creating a wormhole between it and another gate "on the other side of the known universe." An initial probe was sent through the gate, revealing the planet on the other side can support human life. Once findings came back as positive, a team led by Colonel Jack O'Neill traveled to the planet Abydos to explore it. O'Neill, Jackson, Lt. Charles Kawalsky and Lt. Charles Brown visited the Abydonian city Nagada. Mission Ra arrived in his ship and had his Horus Guards attack the team members still in the Abydos pyramid. In the skirmish that followed, Lt. Edgar Porro and Lt. John Reilly were killed while both Lt. Louis Ferretti and Lt. Jason Freeman were captured. When Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Charles Kawalsky and Lt. Brown returned to the pyramid, they find Ra's ship overlooking it and armed themselves before entering. Brown was killed and Kawalsky was captured while O'Neill tries to arm a Mark III Nuclear warhead that he had brought along in case of threats, but he found out that the bomb was gone. Ceremonial Anubis and Ceremonial Horus arrived down via the Transportation rings and O'Neill and Jackson were forced to surrender or die. They surrendered and were taken aboard the ship where O'Neill managed to get a Staff weapon and killed one of the Horus guards, but Jackson was killed and Ra was shielded by the children that followed him while O'Neill was beaten down when he hesitated to fire. After Ra resurrected Jackson in his Sarcophagus, essentially bringing Daniel back to life, Ra forced Daniel to execute his friends publicly, but a group of young Abydonians, led by Skaara and Sha're, having learned their history from Jackson, rebelled and created a distraction (using the weapons and equipment from O'Neill's camp), allowing Jackson to shoot at Ra and escaped with the team, though a few Abydonians and Jason Freeman were killed. The next day, the team and the rebels infiltrated the miners and O'Neill killed Ceremonial Horus. Jackson exposed Horus' face to the Abydonians to show them that their gods were just regular men. The team then joined the caravan that delivered a tribute of Naquadah to Ra. Jackson, O'Neill and Sha're went inside the pyramid with a few of the rebels while Kawalsky and Ferretti along with the rest of the rebels waited outside. O'Neill was revealed and a firefight was triggered that left two of the three Horus guards dead and all but himself, Jackson and Sha're killed. The last Horus guard closed the door and shot a blast that knocked everyone outside (charging the temple) off their feet before O'Neill killed him with a staff weapon. Ra dispatched two Udajeets to deal with the group outside who created a bunker from the caravan carts, but the group ran out of ammo quickly with several of the group, including Nabeh being killed. In the pyramid, O'Neill discovered the bomb and armed it, but before he could do anything else, Sha're was killed by a Horus guard that Jackson later killed. Desperate, Jackson used the opportunity when Ceremonial Anubis ringed down to send the bomb to Earth to ring to Ra's ship and also used his sarcophagus to resurrect Sha're while O'Neill fought Anubis while also attempting to disarm the bomb. Outside, the group was forced to surrender to the Horus guards who had landed, but the rest of the Abydonians, led by Kasuf, rose up in rebellion against them and defeated the guards. Ra found Jackson on the rings trying to return to the pyramid and started torturing Jackson with his Kara kesh, the effect slowly killing Jackson. O'Neill managed to get the better of Anubis and positioning him under the rings, activated them, decapitating Anubis. On the ship, Jackson managed to break free as the rings activated and he and Sha're escaped as Anubis' head traveled to the ship. Seeing that they won, O'Neill tried to deactivate the bomb, but was unable to as Ra rigged it. Having lost, Ra prepared to leave Abydos in his ship and shoot the entire planet out of existence. With less than a minute left and no way to disarm the bomb, Jackson and O'Neill came up with the idea to send the bomb to Ra's ship. They ringed the bomb on board and Ra could only watch in horror as the bomb arrived. Seconds later, it exploded, destroying the ship and killing Ra for good. Aftermath After dialing the Stargate back to Earth, Dr. Daniel Jackson chose to stay on Abydos and marry Sha're while Colonel Jack O'Neill, Lt. Charles Kawalsky and Lt. Louis Ferretti returned to Earth. Following their return, the Stargate Program was shut down and the Stargate was transferred to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex with the new Stargate Command being left vacant as well. However, the death of Supreme System Lord Ra caused upheaval in the Goa'uld Empire and alerted the System Lords to the presence of Earth, eventually triggering the start of the Tau'ri-Goa'uld War, a war that would rage in the galaxy for over ten years. Outcome Ra was defeated but Lieutenants Porro, Reilly, Freeman and Brown died while Dr. Jackson chose to stay behind on Abydos and the objective was not accomplished. Review This mission gets a 7.4 out of 10 from me for it ended a huge unknown threat to the Earth and it could have gone a lot worse all those sent through the Stargate could have been killed and then Ra having learned about our existence could have invaded Earth again and made us all his slaves again. The fact that this didn’t happen is the reason for this favorable rating, however some huge mistakes were made like ordering the Stargate to be destroyed and the tampering of the nuke which was supposed to do that. Furthermore Dr. Daniel Jackson did not realize that the enormous power requirements of gate activation was like a beacon to anybody who happened to be watching nor did he realize that the wall paintings he found depicted Ra fleeing away from the Asgard and taking one of them (Famrir) as his host which is why he is depicted as an Asgard taking over Earth and not as an Unas. He also wrongly deduced that Abydos was at the other side of the universe instead of within our own galaxy. Besides these understandable mistakes this mission also cost the life of too many people. Whom died due to be fact they were far too unprepared about going through the Stargate and the huge amount of dangers they might have found there. Related Missions *SG-0 Mission 2 (M1-00-1) of 8 February 1997. *SG-1 Mission 150 (SG-01-150) of 1 May 1998. Navigation Category:Mission Category:Early Mission Category:SG-0